Hiei Discovers Dance Dance Revolution
by HarmonyCloud
Summary: The Spirit detective team is celebrating their newest victory at an arcade and everyone's coming! Please R


**Hiei discovers Dance Dance Revolution**

**One Shoot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Yu Yu Haksuho**

**Japanese Notes: Ningen: **Human

**A/N: Please review I hope, Enjoy my newest story!**

Hiei was walking behind Kurama. School was finally let out for winter break. It was cold, and you could tell it was going to snow any second. The cold didn't bother little half fire half ice demon.

"I promised the spirit detective I'd meet them at the "Crown arcade," as celebration for the victory of our most recent case."

"Arcade?" Hiei raised an eyebrow at Kurama.

"Ningen Video games, like the ones 'Game master' used, you do remember 'Game master?'

"Are you questioning my intelligence Kurama?" Hiei shot back at the fox demon.

"I am questioning your memory not your intelligence Hiei." Kurama replied calmly.

The fire demon shot Kurama a glare. The two made there way into the arcade. Yusuke was already standing in the front waiting for them, next to him stood Kuwabara, Kieko, and Botan.

"Why is the Ferry girl here?" Hiei asked.

"I won't miss a party that involved video games!" Botan said in her most cheery voice that Hiei cringed to. In his mind, it's always too early to be THAT cheery. "I bet no one can beat me at my most favorite game!"

"And if someone does?" Keiko replied slyly.

"I don't know, I'd do what ever they say since, I know they can't beat me." Botan answered back, acting confident.

"Will you keep to your word?" Keiko answered back, she had a plan brewing.

"Sure I will!"

"Then here is what I propose! We all go up against Botan in this game! For each person who wins, they get one request from her, if she wins…what do you want?"

"Hm..I wan't a request too!" Botan replied super excited about the whole idea.

"Okay! So are you all in?" Keiko asked the spirit detective group.

They all nodded in agreement.

They all followed Botan to the game she supposedly dominates in. They were all in for a shock.

"Okay so whose first?" Botan turned around to the group and clasped her hands together.

Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw what machine they were standing in front of….

"Dance Dance Revolution!" Yusuke screamed, while his face faulted.

"What does this foolish contraption require?" Hiei asked eyeing Kurama for the answer.

"Simple, Dancing." Kurama answered.

"Dancing?" Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! I am so the best at this game!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Okay each one of us will face off Botan, who wants to go first"

Everyone looked wearily at one another. "Oh me please pick me! Please let me! I got this game made!" Kuwabara shouted pushing his way to one side of the machine. "Let's do this!" Kiwabara added with one of his goofy smiles.

The game commenced. It was true two were pretty equally matched.

"The fact that the fool is so well is so well coordinated with this game, hn. Must be an idiot savant." Hiei remarked, as 'Like a virgin' blasted from the video game. Kuwabara was facing Botan on challenge. The spirit detective team watched in aw as millions of arrows filled the screen and both Botan and Kuwbara kept up with the pace. Two colorful dancers in the background danced along with them, and after each step, "Perfect" flashed onto the screen. After about four minutes of vigorous dancing the score board came up.

"Ha! I beat you, I got all perfects and you got one great!" Botan shouted while sticking her tongue out at Kuwabara, "You will…be…" She went up to him and whispered in his ear, "Ask Yukina out." Kuwabara blushed madly, then put a straight face on and sighed.

"Whose next?" Keiko asked.

"I must say, I fold from this challenge." Kurama replied.

"Yeah what he said." Yusuke echoed.

All eyes turned to Hiei.

"Hn, I never turned down a challenge." Hiei stepped onto the DDR machine.

"So do you have any requests on what song plays as I defeat you?" Botan asked.

"None, but I can guarantee the later of the two won't be happening." Hiei glared at her.

"I promise you it will," Botan replied turning on "Little Butterfly."

The two were completely in sync.

"My bets on Hiei after all he is the fastest of us all." Yusuke commented.

"Well we really shouldn't completely doubt Botan's ability, she did prove herself to be a worthy adversary once before." Kurama commented.

'I've been searching for a man all across Japan, just to find, to find my Samurai, A-ye-a-ye-I, you're my little butterfly, green black and blue make the colors of the sky,' Came out of the machine as the two continued to battle. Never has the team seen such an equal match. Hiei fought for his pride, and Botan just to say she is better than Hiei in something.

A crowd started gathering around the machine and all bets were being accepted. Sweat began dripping from the two dancers.

They were at the final stretch, who would've known Hiei would be so good? Any error now would cost either player the match.

The song ended and the score board appeared. Winner was displayed on Botan's side of the screen.

"Aw Hiei," She made a motion with her finger as if it was a tear coming down her cheek. "That all you got? Come on guys I'm just getting warmed up! Well any way, my request from you Hiei is bragging rights that I am better than you at something!" She winked. "So is that it?"

"Hey Keiko about you? You're the one who came with this whole idea in the first place."

"What! Me?" Keiko blushed, "Well-I-it's been so long since I played-I donno guys." Keiko acted surprised at the whole proposition.

"Aw come on Keiko, I'll go easy on you!" Botan pleaded.

"Well alright then." She agreed, stepping on the video game.

"What song do you want?"

"Um, well I always a fan of Tsugaru."

The game started. Oddly enough Keiko wasn't missing a single arrow, while Botan struggled on this board.

When the game ended everyone stood in shock. Tsugaru is the whole game, and Keiko just covered it with ease, and defeated Botan.

"Yo, Keiko when did you become some DDR Champion!" Yusuke inquired.

"Well I mean I play sometimes to just calm down when I am stressed, but that's all."

Everyone's Jaw dropped.


End file.
